The science of electronics continues to advance, neutrinos and shape shifting are all the rage. Along with continued advances in the subatomic characteristics of electronics remains the practical side of turning these advances into useful technologies. Regardless of these tiny particles, there still remains a need for printed circuit boards, electrical connectors, and components like transistors, resistors, and capacitors.
The components are generally laid along a predetermined circuitry and connected into place on a printed circuit board. One can look at a circuit board and see how the components are combined, often in such a way as to prevent further configuration. Combining two or more of the components is done piecemeal.
Electrical components, such as capacitors for example, often need to be configured with other like or similar components to make a circuit function as desired. For instance, two capacitors might need be connected to form a series circuit, or a parallel circuit and often in differing sizes. Doing this today is cumbersome and not cost effective.
There is a need in the industry for an apparatus that is easy to use, inexpensive, and assists in allowing the use of an electrical component by itself while also allowing for combining two or more components together. An apparatus that can, for example, allow two different capacitors to be used in parallel, as a dual, in series or separately by merely altering the position of the apparatus.